Sirius Reminisces
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: Sirius looks back over a few important times in his relationship with Remus.Inspired by a picture by Moonlight Secret.


-1Sirius sat against a tree in the schoolyard, Remus asleep in his lap. Sirius looked down at the Werewolf in his arms and smiled. His werewolf, his puppy, his Moony. He kissed the top of his head and wondered how he'd ever lived without him. That brought back the memory of their first meeting, in their first year. It had been on the Hogwarts Express. He and James had been wandering the corridor on the train, looking for an empty compartment. Sirius had glanced through the glass door of one and seen this ragged looking boy sitting there all alone.

_**The boy looked up and their eyes locked. There was lightning and chemistry like Sirius couldn't explain. They just stared at each other until James, noticing his friends expression, had pushed open the door of the carriage and dragged him inside. He pushed him down on the seat across from the boy and held out a hand.**_

_" **Hey. I'm James Potter. And the smitten and befuddled boy here is Sirius Black." **_

_**" Remus Lupin." The boy answered, shaking James' hand. " And I'm afraid I'm in much the same condition." Remus hadn't taken his eyes off Sirius. James grinned. This was what he'd been hoping for.**_

_**" Well, I'll leave you two alone, then. I saw a cute redhead in the next carriage I'm just dying to meet." And he left.**_

_**Sirius just stared at Remus for a moment. Remus stood, walked over and sat beside him. Sirius blushed deeply, but smiled at him. Things were uncomfortable for a moment, then Remus broke the ice.**_

_**" Did you see the Quidditch World Cup? England was so close this year."**_

_**" Yeah. I know. That was pathetic, that was. But still, second place."**_

_**" Yeah, exactly. I'm not a Quidditch player, myself. But I like to watch." **_

_**" Me too. Maybe we could watch together sometime. I mean, James plays so . . . ." Sirius left it hanging, hoping Remus would pick it up.**_

_**" That sounds wonderful." Remus smiled at him, making Sirius blush. For some reason that smile made him go all happy inside**._

Sirius smiled. Even now, six years later, his smile had the same effect on him. He glanced down at the boy in his arms happily and couldn't even imagine being with someone else. Anyone else. He remembered their first kiss.

_**It was Christmas and snow lay on the grounds, the roof and the trees. It was a breathtaking sight. On Christmas morning, he and Remus went for a walk to exchange gifts alone. They walked hand in hand at the edge of the Black Lake. Suddenly Remus turned and wrapped his arms around Sirius very tightly. He was sobbing. **_

_**" Remus? Remus, what is it? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, worried. He held him and kissed his cheek, then waited for him to speak.**_

_**" I-I'm sorry, Sirius. I've kept a secret from you." He told him tearfully. " And I want to tell you, but I'm afraid."**_

_**Sirius looked at him, puzzled. " Afraid of what?"**_

_**Remus looked down at the ground. " Afraid of losing you."**_

" _**Not gonna happen. Remus. Look at me Remus." Remus refused, so Sirius took him by the chin and lifted him up to face him. Sirius squared his shoulders and told him what he'd felt for a while now.**_

_**" Listen to me, Remus. I love you. There is no possible secret you could have that could alter that. I promise. If it bothers you so much, tell me." **_

_**Remus stared at him in shock. Love? Could it be? Well, he would know in a moment. **_

_**" Sirius, I'm a werewolf." **_

_**There. He'd said it. He looked Sirius in the eye. It was out in the open now. He could take him or leave him. Sirius frowned, thinking for a moment, piecing together a lot of Remus' strange behavior. Then he smiled at him. " So?"**_

_**Remus was overjoyed. " You don't care? Really?" **_

_**Sirius started to shake his head, then got a better idea. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms tightly around Remus and pressed his lips to his mouth. Remus gasped, surprised, then slid his arms around his waist. That kiss had sent chills up his spine.**_

Sirius chuckled and nuzzled Remus' hair. His kisses still chilled him after six years. He still loved the werewolf in his arms and he hoped with all his heart that he always would.


End file.
